The School Paper
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: [High School AU] An article in the school newspaper has revealed where all the senior couples like to make-out. There are mixed reactions. And who wrote it?


**This is a quick one-shot. I had planned it to be more elaborate, but then that did not happen. It's really more of a drabble. It has bits of CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, Snowing, and FrankenWolf in it but it's surprisingly not a ship heavy fic in my opinion. I really wish I had done this in real life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT or its characters. If this plotline resembles anything else, it is pure coincidence because I thought this came straight out of my head.**

* * *

When the school newspaper's latest issue came out it was an understatement to say the upperclassmen were shocked. The paper was usually filled with hidden rude comments aimed at the freshman. This was different.

Last month's issue had a special section with the Ten Commandments of Storybrooke High. This month it had a map of the school. This map was special though. It was labeled with ever – yes, _**every**_ – make-out spot and below the map it listed what senior couples made out where. It even went as far as to list the time they'd be there. This reporter had done lots of research. The only problem with the author was that they failed to claim credit for their entry.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Regina slammed the paper down.

"I think it's hilarious," Emma laughed. Her friend glared at her.

"I don't know why we didn't think to do this when we were younger," Emma's boyfriend, Killian, added.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't more upset," Robin said. "You two hadn't gone public with your relationship yet."

"Well, I'm very upset," David said as he walked up to the group. "Seriously? Can we have no privacy?"

"David," Mary Margaret said calmly, "It isn't like it impacted us all that much."

"You two love birds only get handsy out in the garden club's green house."

"Well," Emma said, "there's one couple who's probably happy. Ruby and Victor."

The group looked over to where Emma was gazing. Lucas and Whale were indeed engaged in a passionate lip lock.

Killian laughed. "They are seriously listed under each spot. It's incredible."

"Well, now they're just going to make out wherever and whenever they please."

There came a shout from near the cafeteria door. Tamara was standing beside Emma's ex-boyfriend, Neal. "I can't believe you!"

"Tamara, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? So, your kissing sessions with another girl isn't you cheating on me? And with her?!" She pointed to where Tink sat with Anton.

The two were chatting, but Anton pointed out the arguing couple to Tink. A confused expression crossed Tink's face. She got up and walked to Neal. The gang watched with interest.

"Neal, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Tamara shouted angrily, "My boyfriend is cheating on me with you!"

"_Your _boyfriend?" Tink turned to Neal. "You've been dating me! We've been doing great! How could you?"

"You didn't know?"

Tink shook her head in response to Tamara. Tamara pointed to the article in the newspaper.

"We are so over," Tamara said to Neal. Tink slapped him. Hard. The two girls walked away together, speaking angrily about the ex they now shared.

"You haven't a clue how happy that just made me," Emma said with a grin.

"Hey guys!" Emma's younger brother, Henry, said as he walked up to them. He was only a freshman, but he was close with many of the seniors because of his sister.

"Hey lad," Killian said to Henry as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. Henry was extremely fond of Killian and Killian of him ever since the young Jones had started dating his older sister.

"Oh, you guys have seen the paper," the freshman boy said, pointing at the crumpled newspapers on the table. "Did you like my article?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favorite? Please review! Yep, Henry was the one who wrote the article about all the senior couples and their kissing habits. I may or may not expand on this one-shot. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
